Pokespe Drabbles
by Just-a-drop-of-Jupiter
Summary: Short Pokespe stories I'll keep adding too Special / Oldrival /Mangaquest


Blue and Gold stood at his stove mixing a concoction together to make a love potion with the intention of making Green and Crystal fall in love with them.

'Is this really going to work?'  
'Of course it is I've read the instructions a dozen times' Blue reassured him. 'Greens too proud to admit he likes me and well, you piss Crystal off too much for her to realise she likes you'

'Hey! I don't annoy her I just want her attention all the time!'

'Whatever'

'Why is Yellow and Red taking so long to get a strand of hair from them?

As soon as that was said Red and Yellow came through the door.  
'Sorry guys, it wasn't as easy as you thought. Green is very.. Switched on' Red carefully placed the blue and brown strands of hair on the table.

'Blue.. Is this really a good idea? Maybe you should just let this happen naturally' Yellow gave her a worried look

'There's nothing artificial about this potion' Blue smiled as she continued to stir the thin mixture. 'Okay I have to swing by the lab and make sure they're both going to come over tonight. Gold, go to the store and buy ingredients for the punch. You guys are right to mix the rest in for me? Thanks!' Blue skipped out the door.

'Thanks guys, see ya tonight!' Gold waved as he jumped on his skateboard and rode off.

'I don't know if I really want to be a part of this Red' Yellow frowned starring at the foggy white mixture.

'Yeah... This is taking things a bit too far' Red added.

That Night:  
'What did you tell them the occasion was?' Gold questioned as he mixed the potion into two cups. 'It's just a little get together, Green would think something is up if I made this out to be anything more'

'And how does this work again?'  
'Uuh I swear if you weren't so dense you probably could of thought of a way to get Crystal to like you back without doing this. It just works okay?'

They both snapped their heads around when they heard the door to Golds house open. Red and Yellow came in giggling about something with Green and Crystal behind them, both still wearing their lab coats.

'Hurry up and give this too Crystal' Blue hissed. 'Aye-Aye Captain!' Gold chimed sarcastically with a salute.

'Here Crys!' Gold over enthusiastically pushed the cup into her hands. Crystal starred at him wearily as she took a big gulp.

'Hey Green! Try the punch' Blue insisted with a smile as she handed him the cup. She faintly heard him thank her as he took a few sips.

'So... Do you feel different at all?' Gold asked, starring down at the bluenette. 'Actually, I feel very.. different.' she said sweetly with a smile and walked past Gold.

'Blue was shocked to see Green smile. 'Excuse me' he almost giggled as he walked past her.

Green and Crystal made eye contact and walked towards each other, Crystal wrapped her arms around his neck and Green proceeded to kiss her passionately. There wasn't a set of eyes in the room that wasn't watching the scene.

Green spun Crystal around as they giggled and held each other close. 'What is going on!? Blue practically screeched. Gold had never felt true jealousy until that moment, he stormed over to Green and Crystal and attempted to pull her out of Greens arms but she refused.

'Gold what are you doing? Leave me alone!' she snapped. 'Crystal what has gotten into you! You we're suppose to fall in love with me. Blue you've messed up the recipe!' he spun around and accused his senior.

'I did everything perfectly I don't understand!' Blue looked on in horror as Green kissed Crystal behind the ear making her giggle.

'You've really done it this time Blue, what if this isn't reversible?' Red questioned. 'I think you'll have to just accept that this is the way it's going to be.

Yellow walked up to her with a sympathetic look 'I'm sorry Blue, but I warned you not to tamper with fate.'

Blue held her arms and looked down, feeling so ashamed of her actions. Gold moved slowly to a seat, wiping at his face.

Red looked over at Yellow and couldn't help but smile. 'And you shouldn't try to make love potions' Green spoke up. Letting go of Crystal who was back to her serious demeanor.

Blues face turned white as she starred at the two, Gold was still lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear what was going on.

'GOLD!' Crystal demanded as he jumped to his feet, he looked at her furrowed brows and hands on her hips and knew she was back to normal. He laughed and ran up to her, dodging the kick he knew was waiting for him and hugged her tightly. Crystal drew in a big breath to start yelling but felt something wet coming from Golds eyes on her shoulder.

'Have I ever told you that you a complete'

-Idiot? Yes a thousand times and never tell me otherwise' he cut her off hugging her tightly.

Green tried to look as pissed off as possible but couldn't help but smile knowing that the great deceivers plan was foiled.

'Wait so why didn't it work?' Blue asked Red and Yellow. 'We didn't add the hair' Yellow giggled, we knew it was a bad idea so we told them what was happening and asked them to play along.

'Well it was very.. convincing' Blue noted suspiciously.

'Well we do work together every day, wasn't that hard'.

'GREEN!' Blue and Gold screamed, everyone was surprised to hear him say that. Crystal blushed and turned around to walk out. 'Where are you going Crystal?' Yellow asked. 'I have a report to finish, and no Gold you are not coming with me!' She snapped over her shoulder knowing he would follow.

'Should have made a potion to make you relax more!' He yelled as she closed his front door.

'Sooo' Blue poked Green in the ribs. 'Pesky woman you could have just told me how you feel' He took her hand away from his ribs. 'I don't enjoy someone attempting to drug me, I'm going home' and with that he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Blue turned around with a huge grin on her face at the two remaining. 'WELL. Since you two insisted on ruining my plan, you're next on my list' she winked at Red and Yellow and walked out.

Red grabbed Yellows wrist and ran out after her.

'Blue what are you talking about?!'

'Holding hands, you two are making this so much easier for me!'


End file.
